Doctor Who: Rise of the Valderians
by RavenclawGirl777
Summary: A new species of aliens out to get the citizens of Earth must be stopped by the Doctor and his new companion, Monty, a London girl from 1942. (My first Doctor Who story and I'm only a new Whovian, so if you feel like I did a terrible job with Doctor Who, I apologize. I'm a bit more familiar with nine than eleven)
1. Chapter 1

Montine Clearwater lived in London after the London Blitz, though remembered it quite clearly, as it had only been a year ago. She remembered strange things going on in 1941, before the Blitz ended, of people with gas masks walking around crying for their mothers, though it couldn't be explained. A child came up to her, though someone yelled at her not to touch it, which confused her even more. It was now 1942, and Montine was serving as a nurse, tending to wounded soldiers sent back to England due to their bad wounds.

Along with Montine was her friend, Bette, who also remembered the strange events of the previous year. Bette had also come across a strange girl with blonde hair who dressed in what appeared to be materials that didn't exist. Currently, Montine and Bette were tending to a man who had had both of his legs amputated. The man was crying out in misery, as he could no longer walk, and all Montine and Bette were doing was trying to administer his medication. The young man suddenly began talking and saying strange things…

"And I saw… beings. I don't know what they were, but I saw them," said the man. "They had scales… and one big eye… They… they had what looked like tubes where their mouths should have been…"

"It's all right, sweetie, everything will be all right," said Bette as she gave him a shot. "We need you to take your medicine now." Montine was preparing a spoonful of a dark liquid.

"No, no! Listen to me! You all think I'm crazy, but I'm not!" exclaimed the man.

"You hold him down, Monty, I'll go and get the doctor," said Bette, and she left as Montine took over the job of holding the man down.

"I'm not lying! I'm telling the truth!" exclaimed the man, fighting to get out from under her hands.

"Shhh… of course you're not lying, dear, I know you're telling the truth," Montine lied, hoping to calm him down.

"No! No, you don't! You don't believe me! You don't believe me, but ask that man there!" exclaimed the man, pointing behind her.

"What man? You're the only…" Montine turned around and behind her was a man dressed in a brown jacket and a bowtie with slightly messy dark brown hair. Behind him was a dark blue police box, one that could be found on the street. "Wh-who are you? How did you get here?" Montine asked suspiciously, standing and cautiously taking a few steps near the man. The other man was silent for a moment before speaking.

"I, Miss… am the Doctor," he said. This greatly confused Montine.

"Th-the Doctor? Attending to this man?" Montine gestured towards the man on the bed. The man who called himself 'the Doctor' shook his head.

"No, Miss. I'm a different kind of doctor. Though I must say, it appears that this man has had quite the accident! My dear boy, what has happened to you?" the Doctor asked the man on the bed.

"Strange beings… one eye… a tube for a mouth…" the man said, staring ahead in utter fear. The Doctor nodded slightly.

"I think I know who you are talking about. You, Miss, come with me, please," said the Doctor as he started walking towards the blue box.

"I can't just leave, I'm working! And besides, I don't know you!" exclaimed Montine.

"What is your name then?" asked the Doctor.

"Why should you know it? We're barely acquainted."

"Your name?"

"Montine Clearwater, and yourself? Surely you have a name."

"Yes, I do! I'm called 'the Doctor'. And it's a pleasure to meet you, Monty. Now we are acquainted. Now, come on, then! You're about the only help I can find around here." The Doctor started heading towards his blue box again.

"How did you get that police box in here without me knowing?" asked Montine, carefully approaching the box.

"This thing? It's not just an ordinary police box, Monty…" He opened the door, which revealed a rather large room inside of it. "It's called a TARDIS. It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"A what?" asked Montine, clearly confused. The Doctor slowly lured her into it.

"A TARDIS. It's a time machine," said the Doctor, closing the door after Montine had stepped inside.

"A time machine? Now, you're really pulling my leg!" Montine exclaimed as she stared around in awe.

"Pulling your leg I am not, Monty," said the Doctor as he started pressing some buttons and pulling levers. "Now, I should probably fully introduce myself. I am the Doctor, as we have already established, and I am a Time Lord. I travel throughout time solving any major problems that need fixing. Often enough, I cannot do things on my own. And that, my dear Monty, is where you come in. Say, what year were we just in? 1942?" Montine nodded. "That's what I thought. How is London after the bombings? Swell?" Montine again nodded.

"You don't seem like you're from around here…" she said, watching him.

"I am, but I'm not. You see, I'm technically what you humans consider an alien. I am not a human, though I may closely resemble one. As I have stated before, I am a Time Lord, who travels throughout time solving any major problems that need fixing," said the Doctor.

"And that's your name? Just 'the Doctor'?" asked Montine. The Doctor nodded.

"Indeed. Now, where we're going is back to Victorian Germany, where I believe part of this strange alien invasion began. Do I know exactly what species is invading? Not quite. Do I have an idea? Indeed I do. However, we must get to the bottom of this," said the Doctor.

"Hold on, I told you, I can't leave, I'm working," said Montine.

"Ah, that is where you're at a benefit, Monty! Time travelling has its advantages, and one of them is the fact that you can travel to the end of the universe and back and only seconds will pass by here on Earth," said the Doctor. "I assure you, this will not be affecting your work day at all."

"All right…" Montine said, finding a chair and sitting down in it. Unsure of what to do while the Doctor messed around with his machine, she decided to learn a bit more about him. "How old are you, anyway?"

"It varies," replied the Doctor. "And yourself?"

"Eighteen…" Montine replied. "Do you have a family?"

"Used to. They don't exactly exist anymore," replied the Doctor. "And yourself?"

"My father went off to war and so did my elder brother… I have a sister at home, and a mother. What happened to your family?" Montine asked.

"War, very much like what could possibly happen to your family, only in a different way," replied the Doctor.

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear…" said Montine. She was quiet for a few moments. "Do you have a girl?" The Doctor stopped what he was doing and looked straight ahead. He was silent, and Montine looked away, afraid she had asked the wrong question.

"I did," said the Doctor. "Could I say that I loved her? I'm not quite sure… From my past, I've had female companions, such as a blonde named Rose and a redhead named Amy, though they weren't exactly lovers. Now, if I really had a love, it would be the TARDIS herself. Now, a little bit about myself. I am what is called 'the eleventh doctor'. This is my eleventh out thirteen regenerations before I officially die." Montine looked at him with curiosity.

"Regeneration? You mean…"

"When I died the first time, I was regenerated into the second doctor. Then I died and regenerated time after time again until I became the doctor that I am before you. Each time, I've had a different personality and a different appearance, though I remember everything quite clearly. I haven't truly met any of my past regenerations, but only time will tell!"

"All right… Er… might I ask what happened to this Amy and this Rose? If you don't feel comfortable telling me, that's quite all right," Montine said to him.

"No trouble at all!" exclaimed the Doctor. "Rose left me after my tenth regeneration and Amy left recently with her husband and baby. I chose you for a companion because you seemed worthy of it, you seemed much less annoying than your friend in there, and you're actually a pretty girl. It appears that I have a habit of choosing pretty girls as companions."

"All right…" said Montine. As she was about to speak again, the Doctor announced their arrival in Victorian Germany.

"Here we are! Germany during the year 1886! Now, stay close to me. Don't want you wandering off and getting lost, now, do we?" said the Doctor. "Now, we're off to see an old friend of mine who may be able to help in this case of alien activity!" Montine followed him closely behind, giving people looks that looked at her funny due to her clothes. "Don't mind them. They're most likely jealous that they can't wear comfortable clothes like yourself!" The Doctor led Montine to an old brick building and up the steps. He knocked on the door and casually stood there, waiting for someone to answer the door. As the door opened, a young man possibly in his twenties stood dressed in the usual Victorian gentlemen's clothing.

"Ah, Doctor! How wonderful to see you again! Do come in!" the man exclaimed, stepping aside as the Doctor and Montine went inside.

"Even more wonderful to you see you, William! I must say, your place is looking a whole lot neater than it had the last time we met!" said the Doctor, admiring the household. He turned and saw William admiring Montine.

"I see you've got yourself a new companion, then?" said William. "My, my, what a pretty thing she is. Where'd you pick her up?"

"London in 1942. Now, William, might we discuss things over a cup of tea? I fear we have a crisis on our hands that might require your help," said the Doctor, leading William away from Montine. Montine casually explored the house, stopping at a mirror. Reflected in the mirror was a girl of eighteen with brown hair and earthly brown eyes. Montine's hair was up in the classic 1940's waves and rolls, which looked rather strange among the Victorian hairstyles of women in the area. Let alone the fact that her dress a good foot and a half shorter than the dresses that women wore! As Montine rounded a corner, she was frightened by the Doctor, who appeared with a smiling expression and a cup of tea. "Tea, Monty?"

"Er… certainly," said Montine, taking the teacup and following the Doctor into the parlor and taking a seat next to him on a small sofa.

"Now as I was saying, William… Men back in 1942 have described seeing alien figures. Alien figures that are described to have a single large eye and a tube in place of their mouth. Might you tell me what you believe that might be describing? I have an idea, but I could be wrong," said the Doctor. William thought a moment.

"I'll have to check my books. Wait a moment, will you?" he said, and got up in search of his books.

"William Burke is a fine man to go to when you're looking for an alien species! Especially one that you've never seen before! At our first meeting, we came across a small army of Daleks. Now, I know you do not know what they are, but they are creatures that live inside this robotic suit that are bred to hate, and we do not want to come across any. But anyhow, William and I came across a small army of Daleks. We met when I was trying to fight them off a few regenerations ago with one of my companions. At our last meeting, I had brought him some books describing every possible alien species from far, far into the future. And that leads us to where we are now!" the Doctor explained. Montine just looked at him with a confused expression.

"Let me get this straight… Daleks are hateful creatures that live inside robotic suits?" she asked.

"Indeed! And maybe on our travels, we will come across one. Maybe on our travels, we will not. After all, only time will tell, am I correct?" asked the Doctor. Montine nodded and shrugged at the same time with a confused expression glued to her face. "This is all new to you. No worries! It'll all make sense in the future!" Just as the Doctor finished his statement, William came back in with his book.

"I think I may have found the type of alien we could be dealing with…" said William, and he set the open book down on the table in front of the Doctor, who seemed slightly shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

As the Doctor remained sitting there in slight shock and in silence, Montine began to get anxious.

"Doctor, what is it?" she asked, but got no answer. "Doctor?" Again, no answer. "Doctor!"

"What?" asked the Doctor, turning to look at her. Montine just gave him a strange expression. "Oh, this? Yes, yes, this is much worse than I originally believed…" The Doctor turned back to the book. "Valderians is what they are. Nasty things, Valderians are, and probably are the reason for that lad's missing legs. I've never exactly come to encounter one of them, but I certainly have heard about their horrors. It was said that long ago, they were wiped out by Daleks, though it doesn't seem to be so, unless there were some left over."

"So that man wasn't lying?" asked Montine, looking at the picture.

"No, ma'am, he was not. Probably scared out of his wits, though, as I would be if one of them came up to me and took my legs off!" exclaimed the Doctor, and he stood. "Well, William, I must say, I thank you for your help. Now, Monty and I must be on our way and do not wish to disturb you any longer. Good day!" The Doctor grabbed Montine's wrist and started dragging her out of William's living room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I help you learn exactly what the species of alien we're looking at is and you leave without taking me with you?" asked William.

"Well, you aren't exactly properly equipped…"

"And neither is she."

"Yes, well, there isn't much room on the TARDIS…"

"It sounds to me, Doctor, like you don't want me to come along." William eyed the Doctor suspiciously, and Montine couldn't help but glance at the Doctor's expression. He seemed smug slightly, as if he didn't want William to go, but he also appeared to be thinking.

"All right, you can come. But unlike every other male companion in the past, leave my female companion alone," said the Doctor, and he let go of Montine's wrist and left William's home.

"After you, Miss," said William, and Montine followed the Doctor out of the home while William locked it up.

…

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor fiddled around with more buttons in silence, while William and Montine were induced in conversation.

"So, Miss…" said William, indirectly asking for her name.

"Montine, though many people, including the Doctor, call me Monty," said Montine.

"Montine… that's a pretty name. I haven't heard it before. Well, Miss Montine, might I ask where the Doctor picked you up? I think he mentioned it, but your charm has seemed to make me forget it…" said William. Montine glanced up at the Doctor, who had been watching them with an annoyed expression, though looked away when Montine looked in his direction. She looked back at William.

"London in 1942. Not long after the London Blitz, though it seems that it's far after your time," Montine told him.

"I see… do you have yourself a beau?" asked William, giving Montine a flirtatious look.

"Monty, would you be a dear and hold down a couple of buttons for me?" asked the Doctor, not even daring to look at the two on the other side of the room. Thank God, thought Montine.

"Certainly, Doctor," she said, and she stood and left to help him hold down a couple of buttons. If William didn't know any better, he would guess that the Doctor was jealous of him flirting with Montine, though he knew the Doctor, and that the Doctor didn't love anyone. But it did strike him as strange that the Doctor should suddenly be showing signs of jealousy when William and Montine were in the same room. William was a single man and hoped to find a woman someday, and by the looks of it, Montine was worthy of being the new Mrs. Burke, though the difference in age between them was nearly sixty years. The difference between Montine and the Doctor's age could be thousands of years, William wasn't so sure, but at least he was closer in age to Montine than the Doctor.

He looked up and watched as the Doctor gave Montine specific instructions to hold down certain buttons or pull a certain lever, and Montine listened with carefulness. She wanted to make sure that she heard everything right and didn't press a wrong button that may send them crashing into a time that they weren't supposed to be in. Soon, the Doctor and Montine let up on pressing buttons, and William assumed that they were just floating in space rather than travelling, as the Doctor didn't announce an arrival at a certain location. William stood.

"Tell me, Miss Montine, do you dance?" he asked.

"Oh… no, no… not really… I'm not very good at it…" said Montine as William approached her.

"Who do you enjoy most? Mozart? Beethoven? Tchaikovsky?" asked William, taking her hand.

"Now, now, William! If you're to ask a girl from the 1940's who she enjoys dancing to the most, you have to ask her musicians from her time period!" exclaimed the Doctor, knowing that William didn't know any musicians from the 1940's. "Tell me, Monty, do you like Glenn Miller? Benny Goodman? How about Harry James? They're all fascinating musicians, now, aren't they?"

"Oh, I do enjoy Mr. Miller's work. I'm quite fond of it. But I must say, I do like Mr. Mozart's work as well," Montine said, adding in that last sentence so as not to upset William.

"Then we shall dance to this Mr. Miller, then!" exclaimed William. "Do put on some of whatever Miller's songs, then, Doctor." The Doctor turned, smirking, and instead of putting on Glenn Miller, he put on someone who was way after Montine's time period. A song by a band from the twenty-first century called The Black-Eyed Peas started playing, and as Montine gave of a very confused expression, William started dancing with her. Montine couldn't help but laugh at the Doctor's antics though, as she knew that William didn't know who Glenn Miller was or what he sounded like, the song ended, and William let go of a laughing Montine. "Well, that was fun!"

"Now, let me show you, William, how to dance to a real Glenn Miller song. Shall we, Monty?" asked the Doctor, and Montine, still giggling, nodded and joined him in dancing to a song by Mr. Miller called 'Perfidia'.

"Oh, this one is one of my favorites!" exclaimed Montine as William stood on the side with a confused expression. If this was Glenn Miller, then what the hell was he dancing to?

"Is it? Why, I never would have guessed," said the Doctor nonchalantly as they were dancing. William sat there grumbling slightly to himself, as the Doctor always had that uncanny ability to woo a girl, though he never seemed to be able to do it, especially with the Doctor around. As the song ended, Montine was laughing with the Doctor.

"You're an amazing dancer, Doctor! Now tell me, why did you play that strange song when I was dancing with William?" she asked. The Doctor glanced at William.

"Even a Time Lord can have fun, can't he?" asked the Doctor, and the two of them laughed again as William sat there with an unhappy expression. "Oh, come on, then, William! I'm only teasing you!" The Doctor, to Montine, seemed to be playing with William in a rather friendly manner, though to William, it seemed as if the Doctor was taunting him and flaunting the fact that he was able to woo Montine better than William was, though William saw the Doctor's antic of playing a song that Montine didn't know as sabotage. William would not accept that.

"Indeed, Doctor!" said William with a casual tone. The Doctor and Montine finally let go of each other, and the three of them sat down for a drink.

"Say, Monty, I know in some areas and in certain time periods, there's a legal age limit to drink…" said the Doctor.

"No worries, Doctor, I'm of age," said Montine, and William poured her a drink before the Doctor could even lift his hand and handed it to her.

"Here you are, Miss Montine!" he said.

"Oh, er… thank you, William," said Montine, taking it and lightly sipping it. The Doctor eyed him cautiously before pouring his own drink and leaving William to fend for himself.

"Where are we headed next, Doctor?" asked William, turning to the Doctor.

"Sorry?" said the Doctor, as he wasn't paying much attention.

"I said, where are we headed next?" William repeated.

"Ah… Maybe to the planet of Valderia! We've got to stop this alien invasion before it even begins!" The Doctor stood and raced over to his machinery. "We'll have to go back in time and find out why the Valderians wish to attack us in the first place, and then we'll decide from there whether or not we have to destroy them."

"Doctor, isn't destroying them a bit… harsh?" asked Montine.

"Nonsense! If they have a reason to come and destroy humans, why shouldn't we have a reason to go and destroy them! It's logical, but makes no sense whatsoever!" exclaimed the Doctor in an excited tone.

"And you're all right with that?" asked Montine.

"No! Not one bit! But who knows, maybe it'll be fun!" said the Doctor, and after pressing a few buttons, they were off.


	3. Chapter 3

After the trip through time and the TARDIS's landing on a spaceship in orbit around planet of the Valderians, Montine cautiously followed the Doctor and William, staying low as much as possible. Every now and then, the three of them would dodge behind a pile of boxes or into another room to avoid the strange scaly, one-eyed aliens with tubes in place of their mouths. Montine, who had never seen anything other than men who were mangled from war, was trembling for most of the time, though was reassured by the Doctor that as long as she stuck with him, she would be safe.

"Now, the both of you have to stay close. There's no telling exactly what else could be here on this ship besides the Valderians," said the Doctor. "I've heard stories of Valderians. They aren't exactly an alien species that you want to come across. Not that there are many alien species that you want to come across."

"I don't think I'd wish to come across any alien species at all…" said Montine. The Doctor stopped and turned to her. "Well, except you! You're different, Doctor!"

"And how am I different from aliens? Time Lord anatomy is quite different than human anatomy, I must say! While you keep your appearance throughout your entire life, Time Lords, as I mentioned to you before, Monty, are able to regenerate thirteen times! We can possess a different appearance and personality with each regeneration! Also, we're quite resistant to things that you humans are not. We're not quite as temperature-sensitive, as we can survive extreme heat and extreme cold without getting hypothermia. We also require less sleep than humans. My lifespan could be ten times as much as yours, and could even live into the thousands! Ten thousands as well!" exclaimed the Doctor.

"Well, you're not all that different in anatomy," said Montine.

"Nonsense! We have stronger senses than you do! I can determine many things just by tasting or smelling it! Uncanny to you, isn't it? Plus, if you take me to a human doctor, they'll look at me as if I have hypothermia! My body temperature is forty degrees below yours. My brain is larger and holds more intellectual information, I have two more ribs in my ribcage than you, my blood has a bit of an orange tint to it while yours is red, and, might I mention, I have two hearts," the Doctor explained.

"Two hearts?" asked Montine, very confused.

"Indeed! A Time Lord has two hearts! Why, I might show you sometime using a scan," said the Doctor as they continued to race down the corridor.

"How can someone have two hearts? I mean, I understand if you're not human, but really! How does it fit and you still look normal?"

"Why, my dear Monty, it's as if I have two fists shoved into my chest," said the Doctor. He froze, and stopped both Montine and William with his arms. "Don't move…" Montine looked past the Doctor and gasped slightly, as before them was a Valderian. The Valderian stopped and started making a loud noise, alarming the other Valderians of an alien presence. "Well, I only have one thing to say about this…"

"And what is that?" asked William.

"Run!" exclaimed the Doctor, and Montine, William and the Doctor ran off in the opposite direction. Suddenly, the lights went out, and every other second, a red light would come on in sync with a rather loud alarm. Montine wasn't sure whether she, William and the Doctor were still together, so she continued running, until she finally ran into someone coming from the opposite direction.

"Doctor!" she exclaimed, only to find that the man that she had run into – indeed another human-like man – was not the Doctor, but instead, a man with dark short hair, a blue shirt and a black jacket.

"Rose?" said the man, and he looked at Montine.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else," she said.

"Why would you think that?" asked the man. "I am the Doctor." Montine gave him a very confused expression.

"B-but the Doctor, he… he had longer hair… and a bowtie…" Montine stuttered. The strange sound of the Valderians suddenly began nearing them.

"We'll discuss this later! For now, just run!" exclaimed the other Doctor, and he grabbed Montine's wrist and started running off in a different direction. The two of them continued running down the hall, Montine trying hard to keep her hair in place. Suddenly, the other Doctor stopped, and standing before them down another corridor was a strange robotic creature with many round things on its sides and a strange-looking tube that looked like a telescope.

"What is that?" asked Montine as the object began to turn.

"That, Miss, is a Dalek," said the other Doctor.

"A Dalek… That is a Dalek… That thing seems almost harmless! Why, the Doctor must have been pulling my leg when he said they were dangerous!" exclaimed Montine as the Dalek began to fully turn, and then it spotted them.

"EXTERMINATE!" it exclaimed, and Montine lost her casual grin.

"Okay, not harmless!" Montine exclaimed. "I'm guessing we're going to run again?"

"Indeed we are, but only faster," said the other Doctor, and the two of them took off again even faster with the Dalek screaming "EXTERMINATE!" after them. Finally, the other Doctor found a large room, and quickly pulled Montine inside just as the Dalek shot some sort of ray in their direction. The door closed, and Montine leaned against it, breathing heavily.

"EXTERMINATE! MUST EXTERMINATE!" screeched the Dalek outside of the room.

"Now, you said the Doctor had longer hair and a bowtie?" asked the other Doctor. Montine nodded.

"But… but you said that… you were the Doctor…" she puffed.

"In fact, we just both might be the Doctor, only, from different regenerations," said the other Doctor. "I am the ninth regeneration. Did this other Doctor mention which regeneration he was?" Montine nodded.

"Eleventh," she said. "Those Daleks… are those nodules used for sensing?"

"Indeed they are, Miss. You are quite observant. Might I ask your name? After all, who knows how long we'll be stuck in here?" asked the other Doctor.

"Montine… though the Doctor calls me Monty," said Montine. "The Doctor wouldn't tell me his name… will you? Surely, you're to have a name!"

"Nope, I am simply called 'the Doctor'," said the other Doctor. "When you were running around, you didn't happen to see a blonde girl, did you?" Montine shook her head.

"No, sorry," she said.

"EXTERMINATE!" cried the Dalek outside the door, and Montine felt the blast of its death ray hitting the door.

"There must be a way out of here! There must be! This door won't hold for long!" exclaimed Montine as another death ray hit the door. The other Doctor looked around and noticed a rope leading down into another room. At the end of it was a lift, though looking up, saw that the rope to pull the lift was missing its weight, and was much too high.

"Our only solution is to climb down that rope," said the other Doctor. Montine glanced at the rope.

"Are you sure that's safe?" asked Montine.

"Not in the slightest, though I'm sure we'll be fine! After you, then!" said the other Doctor, and Montine, hesitantly, grabbed onto the rope, but began sliding down it instead. She slid down it so quickly that the burning sensation in her palms rose and rose until it felt as if her hands were on fire. Just as she was nearing the bottom, Montine let go and happened to land in the Doctor's unsuspecting arms as he was running from a few Valderians.

"Hello again, Clearwater!" said the Doctor. "I was wondering where you went! Now, now, no time for dillydallying on ropes! We must stop the Valderians!" The Doctor, still carrying Montine, ran out of the large room and into another, and shortly following him was the other Doctor. The Doctor set Montine down again as the other Doctor closed the door and bolted it. "Good day, Doctor! A fine day on a spaceship in Valderia's orbit, isn't it?" The other Doctor looked at him with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Now isn't the time for messing around, Doctor! We have to destroy this ship!" exclaimed the other Doctor.

"Already on it!" exclaimed a voice that sounded similar to the Doctor's, and behind them messing with the controls was an exact replica of the Doctor that Montine had become familiar with, only wearing a red hat, and with him was a slightly older version of herself and a boy who didn't look older than fifteen.

"Great job, Doctor!" exclaimed the Doctor, walking over to him and seeing what he was doing.

"What is that on your head?" asked Montine to the Doctor with the hat.

"A fez," he said.

"Fezzes are cool," said the Doctor without the hat.

"Fezzes are indeed NOT cool," said the other Doctor, whom had acquainted himself with Montine after her separation from the Doctor. "We don't quite have time for dillydallying, now! We must get to work on dismantling this ship!"

"Indeed!" said the two Doctors, already at work. Both of the Montines in the room put their faces in their hands and shook their heads, which caused the teenage boy to laugh slightly.

"I must say, this is quite a fine piece of machinery!" exclaimed the Doctor without the hat.

"Indeed! The wires are made of a fascinating material! Is this a Copper isotope?" asked the Doctor with the hat.

"Is there a way to make this easier on the rest of us non-Time Lords in determining which one of you is which?" asked the older Montine, who was wearing her hair down rather than in the 1940's victory rolls that Montine was wearing in her hair.

"Yes, call me… Mr. Smith!" exclaimed the one with the hat.

"You could call me 'Nine' as I am the ninth incarnation," said the other Doctor with the short hair.

"And seeing as I am the only one left, simply call me 'Doctor'!" said the Doctor, turning back to disabling the wires.

"Let's see, what are we cutting now?" said Mr. Smith, snipping a wire. Suddenly, a loud alarm went off, startling everyone in the room.

"Well, I see we've alerted every Valderian of our presence aboard this ship, now!" exclaimed the Doctor excitedly. "What a joy!"

"A joy? Are you mad, Doctor?" exclaimed Nine, looking angered. "Enough of this! You'll blow up our part of the ship rather than theirs!" Nine tried to take the wire cutters from the Doctor, though ended up cutting a wire, which opened each and every door leading into the room that they were in, and in each and every doorway was a mixed army of Daleks and Valderians.

"EXTERMINATE!" cried the Daleks, and the Valderians let out a loud cry and pounded their chests. Montine quickly raced to the Doctor's side, who grabbed onto her quickly and held her close, so as to protect her.

"Oh, no…" said the Doctor.


End file.
